Onic
Onic is a Dark Toa of earth, and team strategist of the Toa Shaydas. Biography Pre-game history: Onic and the rest of his Dark Toa team arrived on Mata Nui, intent on sowing chaos in Makuta's name. At some point in his past he was a high-ranking naval officer, but lost his prestige and rank, as well as his eye, after being defeated in a naval battle agaisnt pirates. After this, he turned to Makuta, realising that the forces of darkness would use his skills better than any follower of Mata Nui ever would. Battle of Ko-Koro: The trio engaged in a brutal fight agaisnt several guards at the Ko-Koro prison, with The Toa Shaydas emerging as victors, Onic smashing a skakdi's skull between his bare hands in the end. The three intended to then destroy the Ko-Koro hospital, however their plans quite literally fell apart, and the three Dark Toa were forced to retreat to safety in Ga-Wahi. Exploration of Ga-Koro: When Chavara encountered her sister Mirra and the two began to argue, Onic dragged Panyk away, giving the pair some space. They had a brief encounter with Cipher, during which Onic was forced to restrain Panyk several times to prevent him from trying to dismember Cipher on the spot. Parting ways with Cipher, the due later found Onamazu passed out in an alleyway. When she awoke, she attempted to rope them into a scheme of hers to go find a Fe-Toa who had supposedly been kidnapped. Seeing an opportunity, Onic sent Panyk to go find Chavara, so that the three of them could leave together. Reunited as The Toa Shaydas, the trio followed Onamazu to Po-Wahi. Arrival in Po-Koro: The group made their way to Po-Koro, where they became embroiled in the quest to find the panacea. Onic payed little attention to the conversation, as he was more focused on assessing whether the new group members posed a threat. Appearance and Tools His armour is a teal blue colour, with a pattern of intertwining silver rings all over it. These seem to shimmer and ripple when his power is in use. His right eye is gone, torn out in a battle against pirates long ago, now replaced by one made of blood red glass. His remaining eye and heart stone glow with a similar red colour. He carries no weapons, believing his powers and his Kanohi Pakari to be enough for him. Abilities and Traits Cold, calculating and cautious, Onic is the brains of the Toa Shaydas operation. He plans out every operation, coordinates every attack, and carries them out personally. He only barely tolerates Panyk, since he (rightfully) believes him to be an idiot, but reveres and somewhat fears Chavara - with good reason. While his missing eye and lack of visible weapons lead some to believe he’s the weak link in the group, he is brutal and utterly merciless in combat, and relishes any chance to prove exactly how weak he isn't. Relationships Allies * Panyk - more of a forced acquaintance than a friend. * Chavara - leader of the Toa Shaydas. Enemies * All followers of Mata Nui. Quotes * TBA Trivia * The pirate who destroyed Onic's eye is Kelz, another of NatoGreavesy's characters. Category:Onu-Toa Category:Toa Category:Dark Toa Category:Toa Teams Category:Evil Category:Characters